User talk:2A02:C7D:843F:2B00:14A5:E319:2DE9:CC9D
Ho's warren In regards to this passage: In addition to use of high Denul, he worked on numerous thaumaturgical experiments in his laboratory. I found a reference to Ho being "ever busy on this or that project or experiment--some sort of thaumaturgical research" in DL/Ch 1/p.30. Where does his using the Denul warren come from? Please include your references whenever adding to the wiki.--ArchieVist (talk) 16:24, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Editing on the wiki You seem to be under the impression that I am enforcing some arbitrary and unfair rules on you when it comes to adding content to the wiki. Maybe we are just not understanding each other, so here's some background. When the Malazan wiki was first created, the content was not highly regulated and references were not required. So people added pages with half-remembered information that was often just plain wrong. In order to justify the wiki as the ultimate source of record on the Malazan world, we instituted a new policy that all new information requires a reference within the text. Each new piece of data added to the wiki is validated by an admin using the reference provided. As time goes on, admins or other editors review the old unreferenced data and make corrections and add references. To further explain what I mean by a reference, review any page and note the superscript next to many words or sentences. These lead to the Notes and references section at the bottom of the page which lists a book and chapter at minimum. Edition and page number is preferred, but not required. No one is asking you to create a Talk page with a detailed justification with quotes for any change. I only ask that you add a book/chapter/preferably page number after each new addition/update. This goes right into the text of the page you are updating. If there are multiple good references you can include more than one for the same fact, but that is not required. If you're using the source editor the format is something like this: Ho used the warren of High Denul.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.30 If you're not comfortable with that kind of coding, you could just do something like this and an admin will clean it up later: Ho used the warren of High Denul.(DL Chapter 1 p.30) The primary goal of the wiki is to provide an accurate source of information. Without references, it would be nearly impossible for the admins or later editors to validate data. References also allow those interested to go back into the text to look at the raw information. --ArchieVist (talk) 18:12, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there, :First off, thank you for getting involved with the Wiki and adding some really interesting info. It would be great if you registered a user account so we can talk to you as a person rather than a number :) :A few observations with regards to referencing, text ambiguity and spoilers in addition to what AV has already mentioned. :References... adding content without is a lot quicker of course, BUT, without our ref policy this place would still be full of clangers like 'Paran gave his sword to Cotillion' (a real example from the early days). We all check each others edits and make corrections, additions etc. where appropriate. Experience has shown that it is ever so easy to get the wrong end of the stick - sometimes only fresh eyes will spot that a single word in an edit is skewing the reader's impression in the wrong direction. It doesn't matter if the editor is an admin or the newest contributor - no edits are exempt from that multifrontal scrutiny. It is that fine-tuning by all that has led to the high quality of the Wiki as you see it. As we go along, we all check and add refs to any old Wiki material we see which, hopefully, has weeded out all but the most minor mistakes. It would be great if you, too, could check over any unreferenced material in that way. :Text ambiguity and spoilers... this is Malazan so there is plenty. Basic rule - reflect what is in the book. The Wiki is a referencing tool for the readers so if something isn't absolutely clear, we need to reflect that ambiguity and let the reader make up their own mind. In some cases, where it is all but obvious, we still keep it separate, either adding the info at a later, appropriate point in the timeline of a book, in a speculation section or on a separate page, to avoid giving a spoiler to those readers who missed the obvious. The line between what is definitely obvious and what isn't, is not always clear - we hash out the 'should we', 'shouldn't we' bits via talk pages or forum page. Again, everyone can add their observations - and although admins ultimately have the power to force changes, I don't think we have ever had an incident where anyone played/had to play the 'admin card' in those discussions. :It is great to see you giving the Warrens a bit of attention. We know that the authors sometimes consult the Wiki, so you never know... that kind of detail for a character might make it into a future book! :See you around :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:58, July 31, 2019 (UTC)